


(Un)happily Ever After

by vulpines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Addams Family References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Inspired by Addams Family, Married Couple, No Pregnancy, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo Children, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TROS salt and jokes abound, fluffy dark reylo, mentions of existing older children in all chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/pseuds/vulpines
Summary: After the Battle of Exegol, the breezy beach town of Kaadara on Naboo becomes accustomed to some creepy and kooky neighbors.——An Addams Family inspired canonverse AU in which Rey goes a little dark & finds a way to bring her force bonded soulmate back after TROS. They both embrace their new chance at life together unreservedly.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	(Un)happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/gifts).



> hello readers! Was super excited to take part in this Summer Movie Exchange! It was definitely a challenge and pushed me out of my comfort zone a bit, but I had fun. I decided to go with the prompt by CelticPixie which was: Ben is Gomez Addams and Rey is Morticia. 
> 
> This first chapter is a shorter one just setting the stage for our strange family & the town they live in.

To the wider galaxy, Kaadara was nothing more than a small, albeit scenic, city. While still popular with its native Naboo inhabitants and some outsiders as a calm beachside luxury destination from the bustle of Theed and the like, it couldn’t compare to the lavishness of other Core World destinations. 

But everyone - from the locals to the visitors and seasonal merchants - agreed that there was something unnerving about the sole house perched on the cliff at the very edge of the coastline.

“Oh that old place?” says a Neimoidian merchant nonchalantly, gesturing subtly for an assistant to bring cups of dinchey tea in hopes of enticing a curious human couple to linger & open up their wallets. “Well it’s got a prime piece of land for sure...even if Canto Bight & Takodana seem to be more popular these days for the rich & royal, it’s hard to beat Naboo. Now I’m no native, but I’ve heard some even say it’s owned by the old emperor’s family…”

“Old emperor?!?” says the man, suddenly more intense, dropping the Gungan-made trinket he’d been pretending to admire. His companion, a shorter dark-haired woman with sharp eyes, smoothly picks it off the ground to dust it off and place it back on the countertop softly.

The Neimoidian smirks, honing in on the man’s need for information like a lothwolf stalking a lone shaak. He leans in conspiratorially: “Well...it’s a bit of a disgrace to the Naboo; given that the Palpatine line was born & bred here. So influential too! It’s hard to shake off those dark roots & associations…rumor has it, it’s his bastard granddaughter living up there now with some ex-First Order priss and their spawn-”

The man’s right hand, still clutching the offered cup of deychin tea, clenches abruptly at that; the air around the Neimoidian’s neck feels suddenly tense and cloying before it calms and a breeze rushes back.

“Baby…” the woman smiles blandly, interrupting the conversation and tugging at her partner’s arm. “We’ve got tickets for a Gungan opera at nine and still need to grab dinner…”

The man meets her eye, letting go of the teacup & makes a (good) show of remembering. The merchant sighs, semi-relieved; there will be no sales today from these two & even if there were, he has a strange feeling that spreading rumors isn’t something he should be doing anymore.

===

“Finn!” she hisses as they’re out of hearing distance from the merchant’s stall, back in the normal pedestrian crowd walking along Marine Drive. “You can’t just mind-trick someone who says something that pisses you off…” 

He huffs, running a hand over his head, apologetic. “Sorry, Rose...but didn’t you hear the way he started talking about -”

“Yes I know!” She cuts in fondly, clearly a topic well-worn. “And it irritates me too. After all they’ve been through, they deserve better! But we have to let the locals keep the rumors going, as long as it keeps _them_ safe.”

Finn sighs, and for a second Rose remembers how long it’s been since the first time she saw him, all starry eyed. She grabs his hand and leans into him as they stop at the corner of the boardwalk, a comfort born from maturity & loving contentment. 

“Rose Tico…” Finn starts, slightly hesitant, “please don’t tell me you were being serious about that Gungan opera show earlier…”

She smirks. “Don’t worry...I actually told the family we’d babysit instead.”

Finn turns ashen & gulps, worrying his lips. “Uhhh I mean I say this with all the love in my heart, but I’d almost prefer two hours of Gungan opera to watching over the twins again…”

Rose throws her head back and laughs freely; and Finn knows he would put up with anyone and anything just to continue keeping her sunny for the rest of their days.

Their eyes turn happily to the horizon, the setting Naboo sun starting to be eclipsed by the outline of a dark home perched at the edge of a cliff... 

===

The aforementioned house had remained empty and abandoned for so long; even during the time of the Empire, when Sheev Palpatine had (unjustly) ruled the galaxy, it was never truly used as an Imperial retreat. Although being prime real estate in Kaadara, for the most part locals - both Gungan and human - had avoided it in the several decades since. Something...peculiar about the property; even though it could be chalked up to the Naboo being a slightly superstitious population, people of the town seemed to entirely agree that the house exuded an air decidedly mysterious and spooky.

Because of this, it had taken a while for anyone in the town to really notice that about two years after the Battle of Exegol the house was inhabited! And by such an odd pair too...cloaked in darkness & exuding a huge force of powerful danger, yet so oddly devoted to each other in a way that shined so bright it was nearly blinding to anyone around them.

It’s been nearly a decade now of the house being occupied and while the couple (now a family of four - although some swear more beings seem to live there too - as opposed to a pair of two) are clearly happy with keeping mostly to themselves shrouded in grey, both locals and seasonal tourists have picked up on their quirks up close & from afar…

_to be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> We'll shift gears to a day in the life of Rey & Ben in chapter 2, which will be posted within 24 hours.
> 
> (and if you can't tell, I love Finn & Rose and had to include them somehow!)


End file.
